A backhaul link refers to a communication link between a base station and a core network, and the base station may provide communication service for a terminal within coverage of the base station after accessing the core network through the backhaul link.
With the development of wireless communication technologies, in order to expand communication coverage, deploying base stations on a large scale has become a trend. For each base station, a service provider may usually deploy a fixed backhaul link to the base station, such that the base station may access a core network through the fixed backhaul link, thereby providing communication service for a terminal within the coverage, for example, by transmitting data of the core network to the terminal or transmitting data of the terminal to the core network.